


Game over

by MsFukkireta (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Rough Sex, Smut, a little fluff, i don't know how to tag, injuries, little to no plot, more and more smut, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MsFukkireta
Summary: Lester and Clint resolve their differences.





	Game over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece and I'm kinda nervous - I've never written smut, nor have I done much writing before. But I hope I did okay, and I really hope you guys enjoy the fic. And i'd love if you guys left a comment with your thoughts on this:D

Okay, this of all things was not apart of the plan - far from it - all the things they could have done, and this... this was far from what either of them thought would happened... 

They'd both been standing in the alley staring each other down. Bruised and bloodied, broken down - but the game wasn't finished. There was always more to this game. Almost something mesmerizing, something that drew them closer. Was it hate, or the heat from their clashes? The pain, or the small, more intimate moments they'd share? Or all of the blood they both would shed, painting either's skin before it came to an end? Neither of them admitted and neither of them really knew. But it usually wasn't over till someone really got hurt.

Hawkeye coughed up a bit of blood, staring of into the distance, head throbbing and the world was spinning. He wasn't sure if it was the concussion or the fact that Bullseye was actually pretty in this light? Hmmm. Probably the first one. He couldn't imagine himself with a man like him, _not again_. He was dark, dangerous, bitter to taste. He was a wildcard. But, somehow, good little birdie like Hawkeye found him, arousing. He'd been embarrassed, hating how awkward he got in the other's presence. They were adults, yeah, but he'd been much to embarrassed to bring it up, especially since the man's 'boyfriend' could gut him alive, and not to mention the last time they met, he kinda promised to end Bullseye's bull shit game. Even if the other laughed at him, even told him he couldn't. _Great, not only have I gotten myself trapped, I'm also apparently losing my fucking...-_ Wait, movement.

He straightened up, and held his bow up defensively as the other man shifted, popping his joints. But oddly, nothing happened. They both just stood panting, waiting for the other to move. Things were moving notably slower than usually. This wasn't how it normally happened. Usually, Bullseye would've had him down, squirming on the ground. Both of them beating the shit out of each other, but tonight was different. Bullseye still hadn't retaliated, he just stayed there - hunched over some, his left cheekbone starting to bruise over. Wiping the blood - that for the longest - dripped absently from his nose. The deep red gush tracing his pink, plump lips, even in the darkness of the alley.

 _This is the end, right? Once and for all - we can stop these games..?_ Hawkeye wasn't sure how confident he was about it. He shifted some, shaking lightly as he stared down his bow - Right eye bruised and starting to swell, trying his best to line up his shot. "Come on _Clinty,_ you've got me now." Bullseye said laughing a little, which came a little more choked up then he would've liked, raising his hands over his head, almost as if he was giving up. Hawkeye tightened his grip on his bow. He didn't believe it, he wasn't done. And he never killed a man without reason, even if said man got under his skin like Lester had. What had he done again?

 _Please just leave, just go, I don't... I-_ He was snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard the other man start to move. Inching closer to him - hands still up. "Come on little birdie. You won, you've got me trapped." He stopped a foot in front of him, getting down on his knees, grunting - body probably aching from earlier when Hawkeye had tackled him. "I'm at your mercy birdie - finish this." 

Hawkeye stared down at him, looking into those beautiful blue eyes, light sparkling in them, eyes deep and dark, consuming him, drowning him like an ocean. Pink lips lush, pale cheekbone accentuated by the darkness and the new purpling bruise. Chiseled jaw line, a mix of sharp but soft features. Staring at him caused Hawkeye's mouth to dry, making it hard for him to swallow. Head feeling fuzzier, everything felt like it was stopping. It was just them and the cold, damp, night.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen. This shouldn't have gone like this._ He hardly noticed how violent he'd been shaking, - Lester apparently took note of this. Clint watched how he'd taken him by the hands, lowering his bow and taking the point of the arrow, placing it directly to his forehead - right where the bullseye shaped scar would be under his mask. 

He wasn't sure if he should be terrified. He was afraid to give in to his emotions, but also afraid to let go and kill him.

Clint unconsciously loosened the grip on his bow, gasping, as he let out a strangled sob. Tears streaming down his cheeks. He wished he could tell him - wish he could say no, he couldn't _kill him_ \- wished he could tell him sorry. Wish he could sign it out for him, but he was afraid if he let go of his bow, he'd be the dead man if he did, especially knowing how the two's games usually ended. But a part of him still couldn't bring himself to shoot Bullseye. He didn't want to hurt him, he just wanted everything to stop. He wanted to stop hurting, every fucking thing not to involve them wanting to end each other. 

Bullseye's unreadable, calm gaze faltered. And suddenly, in such a swift movement, Lester snatched the bow from his hands, throwing in down the end of the alley.

Clint gasped in shock as Lester shoved him into the wall with such raw strength, clamping down on his mouth, surprisingly soft. Pacing himself, not to overwhelm Clint. Pushing his tongue in his mouth, letting his hand roam over his body, down his sides, finally settling themselves on Clint's ass. Pulling him up closer. Clint caught on to the message, wrapping his long legs around Lester's hips, and putting his arm around his neck, impatiently rocking his hips into Lester's, briefly pulling back to breath, Clint lapped up the blood dripping on his plump, hot swollen lips. Lester, took the moment to trace the other's lips with his thumb, Clint pausing - confirming that Lester was actually beautiful like this, but somewhat terrifying. Both men stared at each other - Lester's sweat slick skin, lightly flushed, soft but hungry look about him. Clint's pupils dilated, eyes dark, tears still dripping, already a flushed, panting, hot, needy mess. 

Lester examined his work, swallowing hard, looking at how the other man unraveled so easily. "Hmmm, I'm that good?" He teased, Clint looked down shyly, nose crinkled lightly. Lester cracked a smile as he felt the other's half hard cock against him. _He was always cute when he tried to be mad._ Lester thought to himself. But apparently, he wasn't moving as fast enough as needed, judging by how Clint impatiently started grinding into him, looking for friction. Lester abruptly stopped him by pining his hip with his hand. 

Clint whimpered at the loss of movement, hardness beginning to ache. He inhaled sharply as Lester palmed him through his pant's and sucked his neck, biting down hard enough to bleed. Planting kisses on his jaw, rolling his shirt up, playing with his nipples, the cool night air and soft touches hardening them. Lester, playfully lapped his tongue over the buds, making Clint groan low, and it traveled straight to his groin.

Clint moaned throwing his head back against the wall, lost in lust, he was awoken as he heard a belt clatter to the ground, grunting in confusion when he found himself pinned against the wall, _Oh._ He hadn't exactly expected this - then both arms pinned behind his back, wrists held tight by one of Lester's hands. Then he heard what sounded like of a glove being removed - then he felt the naked one, pulling his pants down to his ankles. 

He couldn't help but to feel self-conscious as he stood there, cool air nipping at his naked ass. He heard the other man give a low hum as he spread his cheeks open. Clint started squirming when Lester squeezed his cheeks, then he had the nerve to slap his ass hard enough that it stung. Clint nearly jumped out of his skin, biting his lip to suppress a pained cry. Lester grinned to himself as he got down, breath warm against the lightly freckled, sensitive skin. Pressing his tongue in Clint's hole ever so slightly, then his tongue wetly and sloppily move around his rim.

Clint felt his knees buckle at the sensation, he felt lost as Lester worked on him - eating him out, moaning wantonly as the man behind him started nipping at his thigh. He was brought back to reality when he'd been greeted by two fingers on his lips. "Suck." His voice was dark and hungry. It caused Clint's heart skip a few beats, then he allowed the fingers to enter his mouth, sucking hard, moaning as Lester pretty much finger-fucked his mouth. Judging by the deep moan he heard, he must have been doing it right. Swirling his tongue around the fingers before they were abruptly removed. 

Saliva dripped from his red, swollen lips - craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Lester - he screwed his eyes shut as he felt both fingers try the move in, his body tensed, choking down his pained gasps, tears trickling. "You've never..?" Lester stared at Clint, he got the message as the other man's face redden. "Mhm, I suppose that makes this more interesting..." He spoke thoughtfully, "Calm your muscles - the harder you tense, the more it'll hurt." Clint nodded, head feeling light. 

He relaxed himself the best he could around the fingers as they pushed in him, rhythmically pushing in and out of him slowly. He couldn't help but to shake as the fingers ventured inside him, experimenting with the pace - once the fingers found their space, they constantly rammed at his prostate, causing his body to jolt and his mouth to water. He felt relieved as the pain eased, becoming more pleasurable, dulling as Lester set the pace. He hated thinking about how slutty he must've sounded. Fingers brushing against his skin, making him arch and moan like a needy whore. Every time those fingers pushed deeper, he found himself grinding himself down to the knuckles, needily swallowing them, tightness squeezing on them. He was burning with shame as he noticed how hard he'd gotten from Lester finger fucking him, even worse, the man was staring at him, licking his lips as he stopped briefly. "Looks like someone's enjoying himself." He said with that same stupid grin. Clint had considered kicking him square in the face, but nearly collapsed when Lester's fingers pulled out of him. 

Lester held onto him, pressing his hardness against Clint's ass, rocking his hips into him. His breath hitched, feeling size of the other's cock. Lester felt fear coming off him in waves and drank it in - leaving kisses on the back of his neck, enjoying how Clint tried to pull away and scramble as close as he could against the wall. He whimpered when Lester pulled him back against his cock, almost crying out. "Shhhsh. It won't hurt, unless you want it to." Voice low and dangerous, squeezing his ass cheek as he spoke. "I guess I'll _try_ to be easy on you, especially since I'll be your first." 

With that, Lester turned him on his back and grabbing at his soft hips. Clint apparently enjoyed this treatment - as he had broke out of his, shy, lust driven haze, and he started undoing part of Lester's suit. He licked and kissed all over his skin, nipping on the softest parts, but (trying) to bite hard enough to mark his neck and collarbone. 

Lester would've stopped him - he hadn't intended for Clint to mark him knowing when he got home Daken would've asked him questions about his "conquest." - But frankly, he's gotten to the point of not giving a fuck, allowing Clint to continue moving his hot wet lips, and finally placing them between his neck and shoulder readying to bite down. "Damnit Clint."

He was interrupted by, Lester, pushing deep into his tightness - even after it'd been stretched, it was still too tight - heat enveloping his hardness, tight ass swallowing his fat cock. Clint's teeth clamped hard on his shoulder as Lester almost erratically started thrusting into him, much faster than Clint would've imagined. Clint kept clenching around Lester's cock, hardly being able to keep his pace, letting the other man clasp roughly onto his hips, kissing him hard, drinking the cry Clint let pass his lips. Clint whimpers and squeezed Lester's shoulder as a warning, _If you keep moving like this, I'm gonna come._ Lester almost grabbed his cock, but looked Clint dead in the eyes and said. "You're gonna come on my cock? Even though I've hardly been in you that long?" He seemed pretty amused by the notion. 

Thrusting into him torturously slow pace. Pulling halfway out of him, then pressing in balls deep. Clint could feel himself throbbing shallowly as Lester's cock went in and out. Silence heavy as he choked out a sob. Lester traced the wetness of his face, pressing a few kisses on Clint's cheek. "Hmmm... delicious." Clint couldn't understand what he did to warrant this, but Lester began to fuck his roughly, into the wall.

Clint gasped at the sudden maneuver. Feeling long, slim fingers bruising his hips. He stared dizzily at his painfully hard erection as it jutted between the two of them. Lester loved seeing him like this; Clint's skin flush, lips hot, pressing sloppy kisses on every inch of his skin he could. He rewarded him by picking up the pace (if that was even possible) and slamming into his prostate, which was making him feel feverish. "Clint, you're practically swallowing me whole..." The words he panted out went straight to Clint's groin, he was surprised he could even feel. He felt like he'd been here for an eternity, cock leaking, eye now swollen shut, blood and sweat smeared on his skin, eyes locked onto Lester's deep, dark, beautiful ones. 

Pressing himself close as he get to Lester's, hot, warm flushed body. Scrapping his nails along his back, a sharp moan rang from him as came. Leaking on himself and Lester, humming feverishly as Lester continued to fuck him. Lester gave a nod of approval, locking back onto his mouth, forcing him to choke his tongue down as he came into Clint. He could feel the man's hole pulse around his cock as he spurted gooey hot strings into him, whining as he fucked him harder in the wall, riding out his orgasm. He could practically feel himself numbing out from the tightness of the other man's hole as it swallowed his cock greedily refusing from letting it out. Lester fell into Clint, feeling his hole throb on his softening member, gripping him possessively as they stayed leaning against the wall, both panting as they relished in the aftershock of their orgasms. 

Neither of them wanted to move - they knew they'd have to, but they just wanted to stay and drink in each others affection. 

 

Lester groaned as held Clint in place, pulling himself out carefully, trying not to hurt Clint. He gasped at the movement anyway, but seemed grateful for the gesture. He shivered and frowned as he felt Lester's come dripping out of him when he straightened his legs out - even though they were still numb - and almost fell. Lester - still orgasm drunk - clumsily, tripping over himself to catch Clint. Reflexes fast as ever. Steadying himself against the wall, almost cradling him. 

Clint's eyes widened, he stared at Lester, feeling every inch of shame as he flushed bright red directing his stare to the ground - half-hard erection sticking in Lester's thigh. Lester laughed and said. "I knew I was a hit with the ladies, but come on Birdie, this is too easy." Clint punched him in the shoulder and signed out _Don't touch me!_ He knew his reaction was fairly petty, but he was tired of the other man's jokes. Lester nuzzled his neck and replied. "Come on, you know you want to laugh." Clint was still pouting, but cracked a little smile when the other man kissed him.

"You know." Lester whispered. "You're not to bad - Maybe I can convince Daken to let me keep you as a pet." Clint scrunched his face up, gesturing a thumbs down. Lester laughed at him - Clint didn't understand what was funny - and help him pull up his pants up. Lester said. "Well at least keep it in mind." Clint gave him a smile, then gestured for a pen. Neither of them had one so Clint took his arrow and cut his arm. Lester almost snatched the arrow from him before he pulled out a piece of paper, scribbling something on it and handing it to him. It had his phone number and said _"Call me."_ In Clint's squiggly writing. He smiled to himself and when he looked up. 

He was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this fic, I've considered writing more so, if ya'll want more, don't be afraid to ask<3


End file.
